


Breeding Byakko

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atlas Corp, Brainwashing, Breeding, F/M, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After getting turned into a lovely bimbo, Byakko craves some cock. Thank goodness her boss' hubby is happy to provide, whether he actually wants to or not.
Kudos: 9





	Breeding Byakko

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815.

There were a few different scenarios that Deltas Danforth liked to wake up to. The first was one of his spouses in his arms, still snoring softly away. The second was waking up to another one of his spouses with nothing but a naked apron on, serving him breakfast in bed. The third was similar, though it involved their cock-pillows wrapped around his morning wood to make sure that he had emptied them before going to work.

His current situation, with that short-stacked kitty on top of him with her milky boobies leaking onto his covers with an almost brainless look in her eyes? Not exactly in his top ten, but it was still nice. Especially since she looked like such a snack. He could almost gobble her up with how appealing she looked, packed into that absolutely flimsy excuse for a suit with her lacy underwear doing its best not to snap from the sheer size of her curves.

“Mmmmmm… You really do smell nice.” The grey-haired kitty giggled as she leaned down, pressing her boobies up against the blonde’s face as she ground her body up and down, giggling as she felt his rugged form pushing just right into her pussy. Gaia had been right, it was totally fun to play with him, and she hadn’t even really gotten started.

Before Deltas had much of an option to compliment the way she treated him, or even try to protest against it since she was actually more than a little heavy and she hadn’t forced herself upon his cock yet, he found his mouth filled with one of her nipples, getting a taste of the milk that dribbled forth from her tit.

Almost immediately, his thoughts started to slow down. Anything more complex than a single word became nothing but mush inside his mind. Considering the suit was the kind of suit that his dear Gaia would be seen wearing, there was only one explanation for any of this.

Which really meant that he could relax. If she had been sent by her, then there was no reason to worry. It wasn’t a rival, it was just one of his wives being a cheeky little bitch. And if there was one thing he enjoyed, it was playing along. So as his thoughts slowed down further and further, he started to giggle and gurgle a little from the milk pouring its way down his throat.

The kitty, the former IT head of Atlas Corp known as Byakko, giggled herself as she popped that big tit out of the blonde’s mouth as she adjusted her seat ever slightly. She wanted something more than him suckling on her titties. She wanted that thing that was hidden underneath his covers. The thing that had been poking against her ass for a good hour since she climbed on top of him.

Why hadn’t she just gone ahead and sucked it off when he was sleeping? Good question. Unfortunately, Byakko’s brains were just as shallow as the thoughts currently inside the blonde’s head, so she couldn’t really wrap her head around the concept of taking initiative. She just wanted to stir up her pussy, and…

Once that bedsheet flew off and revealed the massive schlong hidden underneath, it was only a matter of time before that’d happen. Indeed, she couldn’t stop herself from drooling like the airheaded bimbo that she was, staring straight at the currently instinct-driven boy’s junk like it was trying to slamfuck its way through her right then and there…

The two looked at one another for a few moments. Well, mostly at their relevant assets. Whether it was Deltas’ enormous and throbbing bitch breaker, or those kitty milkers that hung off the grey-haired kitty’s chest. Both were extremely distracting, and somebody had to make a move before the other could react.

It ended up being Byakko that made her move, as she smushed those massive milkers around that massive rod, slathering his near-naked body in milk as she pumped them up and down while kissing the tip with her pillows. Those tender golden lips that had been specially designed to comfort a thing like his, to the point where she already forced a little precum to squirt up from the tip of his cock, and that was just from kissing it and grinding against it a little with her melons!

She wasn’t done there. She pulled herself off his rod for just a few seconds as she lowered herself even further, completely crushing her tits and making a mess out of the bed below as she pushed her pillows up against his balls. Seeing him make precum for her was a good thing, but she needed much more than that.

The kitty’s lips planted kiss after kiss after kiss on those adorable balls beneath his rod, causing them to squirm and tremble with each and every one. Not just because they were filled with intimacy and a lust for him, but because she was pouring a little bit of the power that was otherwise suppressed by her newfound airheadedness straight into them.

Deltas’ mind was reeling from the pleasure that those kisses brought. He could feel his hips giving way, instinctively thrusting upward and making more of that sticky sweetness drizzle all over the place. He wanted to coat everything in his seed, thanks to the pure instincts his mind had degraded to.

But for now, he’d settle for a hole. And thankfully, those golden lips would give him the exact hole that he craved. Especially as they sank down and around his shaft, letting that enormous thing sink as far into her throat as she could muster. She wanted every little inch of it, she wanted it to blow up and release its hot load inside her, she wanted it to breed her until she didn’t have anything left inside her head, something that was probably so easy that all he had to do was shove it in once before it was done!

As she sank deeper and deeper, getting most of it into her mouth, she could feel the shaft throbbing. And with it came the unrelenting load that she had been blessing within his nuts. That warm baby-making sludge poured straight down her throat and into her belly, making it push out just a little from how much of it was rushing in. She could hardly breathe thanks to the way that it bulged out when all of that cum was pumping into her, which just made it feel even more amazing…

Byakko popped off his cock not long after the cum stopped pouring, the force of that orgasm being enough to force her off. And despite the fact that her head felt like it was floating around on cloud nine from the sheer arousal inside her, she didn’t want to stop. She had so much more left, as she swallowed a little of the cum that had stuck around inside her mouth.

The grey-haired kitty made the tail around her waist unwrap, causing it to rapidly wave around as she got onto her knees before turning her body around and facing that fat ass straight towards the blonde’s face. She had prepared him for what she wanted, the rest was up to him. And she knew that he’d understand, as she even used that very hyperactive tail of hers to gently tug away those flimsy panties that tried their best to cover up her soppy snatch of a pussy…

As soon as Deltas saw that ass staring him straight in the face, his instincts finally came to a conclusion. It was time to get to work. Which meant that he’d get up onto his own knees, grab that fat ass and sink his fingers as far into the alluring flesh as he could, before adjusting himself ever slightly so the tip of his cock aligned with the snatch straight ahead…

Only to then shove his hips as far forward as he could, pounding straight into that hole with wild abandon. He didn’t care that there were still panties in the way, he just wanted to get the climax that had eluded him for a while. Ever since he started to leak precum, he wanted to blow his load. And now that there was such an alluringly fertile hole staring at him, waiting to be filled with his cream and made into one of his favorite holes, how could he say no?

Byakko’s eyes quickly rolled into the back of her head as the sheer force of his thrusts were enough to make her collapse onto her stomach, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his rod repeatedly smash against her cervix. She couldn’t handle an assault like that, even if she still had her brains. She’d be panting, whimpering like a completely tamed slut. Just like she was right now.

That wasn’t enough for Deltas. He still had so much more to give. He needed to completely and utterly impregnate the kitty in front of him. Otherwise he wouldn’t be satisfied. Only then would the milk wear off and his thoughts return to normal. So he did what he could to get closer to that absolute climax, flipping his partner onto her back and pinned her thighs using his knees.

His method of making sure she was going to be impregnated, the Mating Press, was enough to make the poor kitty climax several times over as he slammed harder and harder against her cervix. Her eyes were practically spinning from how quickly they rolled back and forth, as several squirts of feminine cum launched out of her hole and around his rod…

Eventually, poor Byakko couldn’t take any more. She was just to pass out from the sheer intensity of it all. Unfortunately, he wouldn’t let her. He let out everything he had inside her, not able to pierce right through her cervix just yet causing the cum to partly flow inside and partly spill out, leaving his bed even more of a mess.

All while a certain white-haired woman was watching them both from the doorway, licking her lips in anticipation. She knew that her kitten would be able to coax him very well, but she admittedly hadn’t anticipated that he’d be this effective. Then again, she did have lapses in memory from when he fucked her so hard she could hardly stand, so it wasn’t that surprising to see him this excited and ready to break somebody.

“That’s it, Deltas. Break my Byakko. Make her all yours. Then we can have a bit more fun together.” Gaia, the blonde’s despicable wife, giggled as she gently stepped towards the two. If they weren’t focused on the intimacy of it all, maybe they would’ve heard her heels clicking against the floor, but it didn’t matter.

She’d climb right onto that bed, squeezing her head between her hubby’s thighs and giving those over-worked nuts the relief that they needed. A couple of cute kisses, just for them. That’d help them produce much more cum, to make up for the white gunk that was busy being soaked into her hair.

Once Deltas felt the rush of seed filling his balls once more, he knew that he could still go at it. He wasn’t satisfied! He didn’t have his mind where it needed to be! So he fucked, as hard as he could. Without stopping even for a second! He needed to completely break the grey-furred kitty until she was nothing more than his and his alone..!

Byakko’s poor body was already so utterly broken by his rapid thrusting that it was a wonder that her cervix was the only thing still putting up a fight. But one tiny squeeze of her exposed clit, and that defense went down just as easily as everything else. Her cervix gave way, and the blonde’s cock now slammed into the back of her womb with so much force that both of them couldn’t endure any longer.

The blonde and the kitty both let out orgasmic cries, filling the bedroom as their respective orgasmic juices flooded all over the place. The blonde’s cum just pouring into that breeding chamber to the point where there was no way that all of his batter would fit in there, and the poor kitty had to endure it all as her belly visibly started to bloat from the excess.

By the time that he finished filling her, the kitty looked like she had been pregnant for nine months with triplets. If not quintuplets, there was that much batter packed into such a tiny space. And all she could do was collapse, barely conscious at this point.

“My my, Byakko. What a good kitty you’ve been.” Unfortunately, that meant that she was dangerously vulnerable to further manipulation by her dearest Gaia. A woman who wanted nothing more than to toy with her, because it was fun to see her squirm and try to fight back against her orders. Just like she had tried to do before she got made into an airhead.

Byakko drooled as she slowly lifted her head up, listening to the woman that she obeyed above all else. While not even able to look towards her, mind still too filled with pleasure to process anything.

“Such a good kitty. Being a good broodmare for her owner. For her hubby. for her Master. Isn’t that right?” The white-haired woman said, and the grey-haired kitty nodded with a lewd smile on her face. The idea of being made to be impregnated by the blonde… her Master and Hubby, sounded too good to be true. But since that was what her dearest told her, it had to be true.

Gaia carefully ran her hand through the thoroughly bred kitty’s hair, giggling further. Oh, she loved this part. “You’re going to be the very best little kitten for him, aren’t you, Byakko? Even when you’re all mopey and grumpy like you always are, you’ll show him your nice side. Especially when he promises to give you milk. Doesn’t that sound like what you’d do?”

Byakko slowly nodded, the words sinking into her brain and becoming nothing but truth thanks to the devilish voice carrying them along. There was no way that she could ever stop her, especially when she had done stuff like this several times before.

Once the poor kitty finally passed out, the white-haired woman’s attention turned towards her hubby, as she licked her lips and stretched ever slightly, seeing the look of sanity return to his eyes. “So, how was Byakko? Had fun with my little kitty?” She chimed, ignoring the fact that she just subjected the poor kitty to such a thorough fucking that she couldn’t even stay conscious.

Deltas blinked a couple of times, his mind finally reasserting itself, as he looked straight towards his albino wife… And immediately grew hard once more, after his cock popped out of the hole it had just filled to the brim. “So she was one of yours, like I thought.” He smirked, stretching a little himself. Getting that hardcore in the breeding department was enough to leave him more than a little stiff.

“Of course she was. Haven’t I told you about my dear Saints? Her, Suzaku, Genbu and Seiryu all make up my absolutely adoring family. A sister, a mother, a grandmother and…” Gaia paused, before shaking her head. She really didn’t have a good word to describe her relationship with the biotech head of her company.

The blonde just listened to his wife prattle for a little bit as he shuffled forward on the bed, grabbing her by the tits and yanking her close while forcing her to moan. “That’s all well and good, Honey. But how’s that going to deal with my morning wood? You know I can’t go out to work with it still this hard, and with you in bed acting this seductive.” He chimed, trying to steer her back on track in the process.

His wife sighed sweetly as she put a finger on that sensitive tip, watching him moan as a bit of pre squirted out. “Well, I could give you a bit of a handy to squeeze the rest out, but I don’t think you’d want something as unsatisfying as that. Besides, after giving you some morning kisses down below, I want to make sure they don’t go to waste…”

Gaia and Deltas both giggled in unison as the two knew exactly where this was going to go. One of them was going to be utterly spent by the end of all of this. And whoever that was, had to accept being the bottom in the relationship for the next few months. Then their little feud would start up again. Of course, this was something that the blonde had always won, but that didn’t stop his wife.

The white-haired woman licked her lips as she pushed the kitty aside for a moment, slipping her panties out from between her legs as she spun them around on the tip of her finger as she looked into her hubby’s needy eyes. “You mind if I take the lead?” She chimed, grinning a little as her pussy was already starting to drool.

“I do.” He replied, as he suddenly shot forward and grabbed her wrists, forcing her against the thoroughly soaked mattress as he pushed his cock straight into the hole between her thighs, kissing her neck repeatedly as he caught her completely off guard. “I’ve had enough of being toyed with this morning. It’s time to turn the tables.”

Gaia flinched, panting as she felt his manly touch on her body. Just being held like this was enough to make her heart race as she stared straight into those dominant eyes of his. Was she already losing to him? No, she could still put up a fight. She just had to endure what came next, as she felt that massive breeding stick trying to squeeze its way into her folds…

Unfortunately, like she tended to do, she utterly overestimated what she was capable of. Just one thrust was all it took for her resistance to crumple completely. Not just her mind’s, but her body’s as well, as she felt that massive rod smash its way into her womb and stretch it around the tip in a matter of moments. And all she could do was drool.

“So, what was that about taking the lead, Honey?” Deltas grinned as he leaned all the way up to her ear, gently kissing her along the shoulder to send a few more shocks of pure pleasure into her. All while watching her completely squirm, reacting to the sensation of every thrust he made.

Gaia gasped and panted, her mind having difficulty keeping track of everything as every thought of hers turned into little more than a bunch of juice running down the inside of her thigh in a matter of moments. It felt so good, so absolutely wonderful, that she just kept on moaning and panting.

Her blonde hubby smiled. He really did love it when she broke this hard. It was why he loved slamfucking her like this. It made her look that much cuter. When her inner self, that cute soft center, was on full display.

As he slowed down, just a little, he could see the look of absolute submission in her eyes. And knowing what she had done just moments prior, he was eager to give it a try himself, as he whispered into that vulnerable ear of hers. “Gaia, can you hear me?”

She slowly nodded, letting out a powerful moan as he thrust after hearing her confirm his words. “Good. You’re a good Honey, aren’t you, Gaia?” Her hubby asked, and she quickly nodded, her mind just sober enough to understand what she was hearing.

“You’d be happy to give away that family of yours, those Saints, to me so that they’ll love me as much as you do. Because you know I’d be happy to have more sluts wanting me. Isn’t that right?” Deltas continued whispering into her ear, punctuating every little pause with another thrust to make it easier for those words to sink in and be utterly impossible to resist…

This made her seize up. Just enough to stare straight into those eyes of his, with a determined yet loving look. “No.” She said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around him. The thought of giving them over to him being more than enough to snap her right back to her senses. “Why would I want them to love you as much as I do, when I’m supposed to be your wife?”

“Oh, Honey. You always want the last word when it concerns me.” The blonde giggled as he planted a kiss straight on her cheek, thrusting into her once more. He could feel her growing tighter. He had managed to invigorate her, which he probably didn’t intend. But he loved the way she fought back. It was why he had picked her as one of his wives.

Gaia laughed, the pleasure that would’ve eroded her mind making her stronger in this situation. “I wouldn’t have been yours if I didn’t want you all to myself. Well, like this, anyway.” She chimed, kissing him on his cheek as she felt the cock trembling within her tightened folds. “Buuut… I might give you the chance to breed them, just like you’ve bred my kitty.”

“The chance?” Deltas said, ramming his cock deeper into her, making her expression shatter just a little. “You know I’ll take them, Honey. You know everything you own is mine.” He said, planting another kiss along her shoulder. “Either you make them bimbos for me, or I’ll do it myself.”

She moaned, feeling her attempt at turning the tables fade little by little. Mostly because he wasn’t wrong. Her company was a formality at this point. He owned her, and that meant that he owned it. And that meant that he owned them, which meant that he could make them bimbos whenever he pleased.

Having her control and authority just ignored like that was a serious turn on, causing her body to tremble as she felt that cock hammering into her womb again and again, her cheeks flaring bright red. “F-Fine, but… T-This time, we’ll break them together. I wanna see you do it from the start..!”

“That’s more like it. You can get a front row seat too. I know you love seeing me break somebody. Just like all the times we go mess with those other worlds.” Deltas whispered into her ear, as he reared his hips back a little. Now that their terms had been settled, it was time to finish this.

Gaia didn’t even bother steeling herself. As soon as that powerful thrust, which damn near almost penetrated its way into the hole leading to her ovaries, smashed against her insides… Her arousal was pushed so far over the edge that there was no way for her not to climax right then and there.

Her pussy folds tried desperately to wring the cum out of his cock, desperately trying to assert itself one more time. It didn’t work, especially as the bulges made from his cum travelling up the shaft managed to push back those very same folds, before he unloaded a torrential mess of seed straight into that hole.

Deltas didn’t thrust a single time more, just keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his wife and unloading as much of that white gunk straight into that hole. Utterly satisfied with it all, as he slowly but surely grew limp thanks to finally satiating his inner need to breed.

Gaia let out a deep and satisfied sigh of her own as she recovered from her orgasmic shock, her eyes resting on her beloved hubby as she wrapped her own arms around him. She loved that afterglow. To her, it was the best part of her love life. Whenever he’d just give her everything she ever wanted. A fuck that’d blow her mind, and maybe a couple of kids down the line too…

“So…” She mused, kissing him on his cheek as they laid there, still connected down below as they cuddled away with one another. “Which one would you want first?” She chimed, already thinking far ahead.

Deltas shrugged his shoulders a little. “You wanted to make sure they don’t love me as much as you do, so why don’t you choose?” He smirked, planting another loving kiss on her cheek. “Just remember. I’ll be breaking them this time. And you’ll watch. Every. Single. Moment.”

“Of course I will. Why would I want to miss my family being turned into brainless bimbos wanting nothing but your dick?” Gaia giggled as she gave him a kiss as well, squeezing him tight and trembling a little as she felt his cock brushing up against her thoroughly tenderized and sensitive folds.

The two laughed together, having completely forgotten about the thoroughbred kitten that was still happily and adorably snoring at the foot of the bed, too caught up in their own love to disturb her.

All while the thought of who to pick next floated through the white-haired woman’s mind. Maybe her crimson-feathered maternal figure could do with a Deltas-flavored makeover…


End file.
